


Wasn't Expecting That

by deckerstar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerstar/pseuds/deckerstar
Summary: Snippets of Cullen and Eliza's story based on the song Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson.





	Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the song wasn't expecting that by jamie lawson for the full effect.  
> [this is my first writing so uhh be nice? maybe idk. little warning that although some parts of this story is derived from canonical things that happened in the game, i changed stuff up a bit. also, i don't know how weddings work.]  
> please leave me feedback, i'm always looking to improve. thank you and enjoy!

**_It was only a smile_ **

**_But my heart went wild_ **

**_I wasn’t expecting that_ **

   Their story started in Haven.

   With the bitter cold of the Frostback Mountains and a giant hole in the sky, Cullen found it difficult to find pleasure in anything. The recruits were a work in progress. Watching them terribly spar with one another stressed Cullen. Even more so with his lyrium withdrawals.

   There were fleeting moments when Cullen’s mind cleared. Instead of his mind being muddled with thoughts of imminent death there were images of _her_. Her dark brown hair fell perfectly down her back. Her silver eyes were soft when she looked at him. He wanted to trace the tattoo that adorned her left cheekbone with his fingertips. It was worse when she was around. Cullen became hyper aware of her presence. It didn’t matter how far or close she was to him, his eyes were always drawn to her.

   Eliza stood at the stables, tending to her horse. As always, Cullen watched her. He didn’t mean to stare but everything about her captivated him. As if she could feel his gaze, she turned her attention away from the horse to face him. She offered a small smile and waved the hand with the anchor embedded in it.

   Cullen was completely taken aback. He’d been caught staring and she smiled at him. He genuinely tried to return the smile but to Eliza the look on his face appeared to be a sneer. Cullen then turned around to focus on the recruits instead. His body warmed, positively blushing from head to toe. Placing a hand on his armored chest, he cursed his heart for beating so rapidly due to such a trivial thing. She’s the Herald of Andraste, the one who’ll save them all. He shouldn’t be feeling this way.

   Eliza’s smile turned downward. She closed her hand into a fist. Of course he’d be disgusted with her glowing hand, even she was. Everyone kept telling her it was a gift from Andraste but Eliza thought of it as more of a curse. Crossing her arms over her stomach, Eliza made her way back into the walls of Haven.

**_Just a delicate kiss_ **

**_Anyone could’ve missed_ **

**_I wasn’t expecting that_ **

   Since that encounter Eliza has been more careful about keeping the anchor out of sight whenever she could. She and Cullen grew closer. Eliza was apprehensive about her growing feelings for the commander. She was fighting a mental battle over it. Surely her glowing hand would send him running. Yet more and more she found herself thinking about Cullen.

   By now, Cullen was a lovesick puppy. He daydreamed about Eliza every time he got a second away from his duties to breathe. Almost losing her during Corypheus’s attack on Haven affected Cullen in a way it shouldn’t have.

   Eliza needed to tell him how she felt about him before more harm was thrown their way. Even if she were to be rejected, she had to tell him.

   It wasn’t long after settling into Skyhold when Eliza made her way to Cullen’s new tower. She knocked on the wood and waited for permission to enter. She barely heard the soft voice telling her to enter. As soon as she walked in, Cullen jumped up from his seat behind the desk.

   “Inquisitor,” Cullen quietly cleared his throat, “Was there something you needed?”

   Eliza closed some of the distance between them before she spoke with a hopeful tone, “I thought we could talk. Alone?”

   He was slightly shocked at her request but Cullen could never deny her.

   “Alone? I mean, of course,” trying to suppress the smile bound to form on his face, Cullen’s lips twitched before holding open the door leading to the battlements for Eliza.

   They walked side by side, close enough for their hands to almost brush against each other. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, his nerves taking over.

   “It’s a nice day,” he didn’t know what else to say. Eliza was already intimidating enough being the Inquisitor and all. It didn’t help that he was completely smitten.

   Eliza was lost in her thoughts. She was going to tell the object of her affections how she felt about him. She’d gone over what she’d say to Cullen a million times over but finally coming to the moment of truth made her more scared than she has ever been.

   Cullen’s comment jerked Eliza from her thoughts, “What?”

   Immediately regretting what he said, Cullen changed the topic, “There was something you wished to discuss.”

   “I find myself thinking of you more than… Well, all the time really,” Eliza confessed. She decided it was go big or go home.

   Never did Cullen think those words would come out of Eliza’s mouth and be for him. He was a broken man with a past that haunted him. He was still fighting his lyrium withdrawals. He deemed himself unworthy of the woman more times than he could count. But she was here, telling him what he craved to hear.

   “I can’t say I haven’t wondered what it would be like,” Cullen was downplaying the truth. Eliza was all that occupied his mind. He wondered about Eliza being his too often.

   Eliza felt a pang in her heart. Was this it? Was this rejection? She tried hiding the disappointment in her face and voice, “What’s stopping you?”

   “You’re the Inquisitor. We’re at war,” Cullen explained as a matter-of-fact before softening, “And you… I didn’t think it was possible.”

   “Yet I’m still here,” Eliza reassured.

   Cullen inched closer to Eliza. His confidence from her words overthrew his nerves, “So you are. It seems too much to ask but I want to.”

   Then their lips met. Eliza’s lips were softer than Cullen imagined them to be. The feeling of Cullen’s lip scar was a feeling that was welcomed with open arms. His arms snaked around her waist. Eliza moved her hands to cup Cullen’s cheeks, stubble scratching at her palms. The green glow on his face from her hand not seeming to bother either of them. Pulling apart, Cullen rested his forehead on Eliza’s.

   Gazing into Eliza’s eyes he broke the comfortable silence, “That was… really nice.”

   “That was what I wanted,” Eliza smirked.

   “Oh, good,” Cullen muttered before kissing her again.

   Nearly every person in Skyhold watched as the two embraced each other. A few uttered finallys’ were heard as was the clanking of coin being tossed to the few that won.

**_Did I misread the sign?_ **

**_Your hand slipped into mine_ **

**_I wasn’t expecting that_ **

   It was a standard meeting of the war council. Eliza returned to Skyhold the night before from the Hissing Wastes. Already having debriefed on her findings about the Venatori she was listening to her three advisors deciding the next course of action, or at least she was trying to. Cullen stood next to her. He was all she could think about. His left hand rested on the hilt of his sword, the other hanging loosely at his side.

   Without thinking, Eliza slipped her hand into his free one. Cullen stopped mid sentence at the feeling of the pulsing anchor on her hand in his. He looked down at Eliza with wide eyes. His sudden silence brought the attention from him to Eliza and where they were connected. Heat built up in Cullen’s cheeks and the tips of his ears were red but Eliza seemed unphased by the display of affection in front of their colleagues.

   “You were saying, commander?” Eliza urged him to finish his sentence, interlocking their fingers and lightly squeezing.

   Leliana smirks at the pair, “Yes, please continue.” The look she gave Eliza and Josephine meant they were going to have a talk after the war council adjourned.

   Cullen cleared his throat, not letting go of Eliza’s hand, “Right. Where was I?”

**_You spent the night in my bed_ **

**_You woke up and you said_ **

**_“Well, I wasn’t expecting that”_ **

   Cullen woke up before Eliza had. Having her by his side gave him the best night of sleep he’d had in far too long. His calloused hands stroked her soft cheek as she lay asleep on her back. Cullen thought about how beautiful she looked as she slept yet she was so unaware of it. To him, Eliza was always beautiful.

   The symptoms of lyrium withdrawals included hallucination. Cullen touched her to make sure she was real and actually in his bed. Eliza stirred in her sleep, stretching her arms over her head before opening her silver eyes and fixing her gaze on the man beside her.

   “Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Eliza smiled as she referred to the night before.

   Eliza’s smile rivaled the sun. Cullen couldn’t help but to pull her closer to him.

   “Your smile is amazing… do you know that?” The sincerity in Cullen’s voice made Eliza’s heart skip a beat.

   Eliza pulled Cullen in for a kiss, their noses rubbing and their lips brushing, “You are too good to me.”

   The distance between them closed. No one saw the Inquisitor or the commander until late in the day.

**_It was only a word_ **

**_It was almost misheard_ **

**_I wasn’t expecting that_ **

   Whenever Eliza left Skyhold on Inquisition business she left early in the morning, before the sun rose. Cullen always woke up to Eliza’s side of the bed cold. She’d already be long gone by the time he got up. She never bothered him while he slept because Maker knew he needed all the sleep he could get. Cullen hated not being able to properly wish Eliza safe travels.

   One particular morning, Eliza was just about ready to get into the saddle of her horse when she heard the familiar voice of the commander. To say Eliza was surprised to see Cullen awake and running towards her and her party was an understatement. Having just gotten out of bed he was only wearing his breeches.

   “Cullen, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Eliza questioned once Cullen reached her, pulling her into a warm hug.

   Slightly winded, Cullen pulled away so Eliza was arms length away, “I’m fine. Why would anything be wrong? I just wanted to see you off for once.”

   Eliza pulled Cullen back into the embrace. His chin rested on the top her head, her ear pressed against his chest. His bare skin warmed her far better than any item of clothing she owned. Eliza could hear the beat of Cullen’s heart steadying. For a short while they stayed like that, just holding each other.

   Dorian’s dramatic sigh shattered the peaceful moment the couple was sharing, “Yes, what a very sweet, sentimental moment you’ve got going on but you must’ve forgotten there’s people that need saving.”

   Eliza felt Cullen chortle. He pulled away only to kiss her deeply. Then, he kissed her nose. He looked into her eyes, resting their foreheads together, “Come back to me.”

   Eliza nodded, “Always.”

   Cullen helped Eliza into her saddle. He had one hand on her thigh, kissing her knee. Her hand ran through his hair. She leant down to plant a kiss on the crown of his head. Then she was off.

   They were halfway across the bridge when Eliza had an epiphany: that man has her heart.

   “Tell him,” Cole’s quiet voice caught Eliza’s attention.

   “I don’t think she--” Blackwall chimed in but before he could finish, Eliza twisted around in her saddle.

   “I love you, Cullen!” Eliza yelled with all her might, hoping he could hear her, “You’re the love of my life!”

   Cullen could hear her shouting. Was he hearing this right? She loves him. His stomach filled with butterflies. He felt like a young boy with his first crush.

   “I love you, too,” Cullen shouted back at her.

   He couldn’t wait for her to get back.

**_But it came without fear_ **

**_A month turned into a year_ **

**_I wasn’t expecting that_ **

   “Can you guys believe it’s only been a year since the Conclave?” Eliza wondered aloud, “It feels like it was so long ago.”

   The Inquisition’s inner circle sat at a table in the tavern. Several tankards littered the top of the wooden table. Everyone was drunk but at Eliza’s words they seemed to reflect on the past year.

   Sniffles came from her direction. Eliza was an emotional drunk which everyone honestly found amusing. Cullen was sitting next to her and started to rub her back to soothe her.

   “I’m just so grateful for all of you. You guys work so hard. I can’t thank you enough,” Eliza managed to get out through her sobs.

   “And you,” Eliza turned in her seat to face Cullen, poking a finger on his chest, “I love you. So much. You’re the best. At everything! You’re the best at making me smile, the best at helping me remember I’m more than my title, the best at pleasur--”

   At that Cullen interrupted her with a loud cough before she could finish what she was going to say. Whoops and hollers erupted from the others at the table. The redness in his cheeks from the alcohol darkened.

   “I think you’ve had enough. We should get to bed. How does that sound?” Cullen stood up and offered Eliza a hand which she gladly took.

   Eliza turned around to face the table again, “I’m gonna get laid tonight.”

   Cullen gently tugged her hand as more whoops and hollers came from the table. He was glad he wasn’t as drunk as everyone else was, only tipsy.

   The walk to their room was silent but not uncomfortable. Their hands tight around the other, occasionally squeezing affectionately.

   Once they got inside, Eliza plopped down in the middle of their bed. Her arms and legs were spread out. She needn’t say anything. Cullen kneeled at the foot of the bed and started to unlace one of her boots. Tossing it over his shoulder, he started on the other one. Eliza sat up, placing a hand on top of one of his. He stopped what he was doing and looked her.

   “I mean it,” she simply said.

   Cullen went back to untying her boot but never breaking eye contact with her, “Mean what?”

   “Silly man,” Eliza shook her head, “I mean what I said back in the tavern. You’re the light in my life, Cullen. I love you more than anything this damned world could offer.”

   Cullen’s eyes softened and he pulled off Eliza’s remaining boot. He stood from his kneeling position, grabbing Eliza’s neck to smash their lips together in a kiss. He pushed her back onto the bed, crawling over her.

   “I love you, my Eliza,” Cullen whispered. He spent the rest of the night showing her just how much.

**_I thought love wasn’t meant to last_ **

**_Honey I thought you were just passing through_ **

**_If I ever get the nerve to ask_ **

**_What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_ **

**_I wasn’t expecting that_ **

_Alistair Theirin_. Even his name made Cullen angry. Since Warden Alistair got to Skyhold, all of Eliza’s attention had been on him. They were currently sitting in the garden, talking about Maker knows what.

   Eliza can’t help but notice that Alistair’s gaze was on Morrigan’s son, Kieran, “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

   Alistair shrugged, “I never thought I’d see Morrigan with her own child.”

   Eliza squinted at him, “That can’t be the only thing bothering you.”

   He gave her a laugh before shaking his head, “Very inquisitive of you, Inquisitor.”

   Ignoring his pun, Eliza placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

   “My love…” Alistair cleared his throat, “The Warden Commander Amell and I have been trying to find a cure for this… this taint. We want to have child of our own. We want to start a family. She says Barkspawn is the only family we need but I know she longs for a child.”

   At this point Alistair had his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. It looked as though he was ready to cry. Eliza could tell it was difficult for him to be away from his wife. She gave him the best hug she could give in that position. Alistair didn’t know why but Eliza was very easy to open up to.

   “Barkspawn?” Eliza whispered to herself as she rubbed Alistair’s back.

   A sudden laugh escaped Alistair’s lips, “He always did have good taste in women.”

   Eliza pulled away from him, interested in what he was saying, “Who did?”

   “Oh, just the Inquisition’s own Commander Cullen _Stanton_ Rutherford,” Alistair laughed harder. “You know he had the biggest, fattest crush on my wife back when they were part of same Circle?”

   Alistair sobered immediately, “He had a rough time in that tower, the way those _demons_ tortured his mind. I don’t know if I would have been able to come out of that. He’s a good man. You’re lucky to have each other.”

   A sudden shadowed loomed over the pair. Looking up they were met with the fiery amber eyes of the commander.

   “Inquisitor, you are needed elsewhere,” Cullen’s voice boomed.

   Alistair snickered, giving Eliza a wink, “Needed elsewhere? More like _he_ needs you _on his desk_.”

   Alistair started to retreat as Cullen sputtered. “You know nothing of that, _Theirin_.”

   “Oh, I know all about it. You can thank Leliana for that one!”

   Cullen seethed. He loathed that man. First it was him abandoning the Templar training to join the Grey Wardens, then he got together with the Warden Amell that Cullen was so enraptured with, and now being too close with his Eliza.

   Standing up, Eliza crossed her arms over her chest, “What’s got you all hot and bothered?”

   “That man,” Cullen pointed at Alistair, who was watching with great delight from the gazebo.

   “Let’s discuss this more in private,” Eliza could feel the judging eyes of the people of Skyhold on them.

   Now safe in their quarters, Cullen spoke first, “Why were you so close to him?”

   “ _That_ is what you’re upset about? You’re upset about me comforting a man obviously distraught over not being able to be with his _wife_ for months?” Eliza scolded.

   “Well, if you put it that way--” Cullen began.

   Eliza held a single finger in the air, “I’m not finished. Alistair said you are a good man. I’m sure it was very difficult to say considering all that has happened. You want to know why I was so close to him? He wants a family with Warden Commander Amell and this Barkspawn character! I didn’t know how else to console a man with a dilemma like that. Now what’s really bothering you? C’mon, out with it.”

   Cullen sighed, defeated. He knew he couldn’t keep anything from her. She knew him too well.

   “I’m just afraid. Afraid of losing you, afraid you’ll realize that I’m nothing but a broken man with far too many issues,” Cullen kept his eyes on the floor, too ashamed to look into his lover’s silver eyes.

   Eliza closed the distance between them. She grabbed both his hands, causing Cullen to look up at her, “You are an _idiot_ but you’re my idiot. How many times have I told you I love you? When will you believe you’re the only one for me?”

   “Funny… I once heard Toby tell Alistair the same thing though there were more expletives,” Cullen joked.

   Eliza pushed on his chest lightly, of course he’d ruin a heartfelt moment. “Cullen,” her tone was serious, “Don’t make me laugh. I’m still trying to pretend to be mad at you.”

   Clearing his throat, Cullen nodded, “Right. Of course. I love you, too.”

   Cullen couldn’t believe that the woman in front of him was his. Nothing else would ever make him more him than her.

   “What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?” Cullen hummed.

**_Oh and isn’t it strange_ **

**_How a life can be changed_ **

**_With the flicker of the sweetest smile_ **

   “When I first laid eyes on you, you were still a prisoner in Haven while Solas was studying your hand as you slept. I thought you were so beautiful,” Cullen blurted, “Isn’t that quite the strange thing to think about a prisoner and, at that, a prisoner that was the only suspect of the disaster at the Conclave?”

   He and Eliza were having dinner together in his office. She brought him dinner because according to her he was neglecting anything other than his work. Of course Cullen obliged, taking a break from the reports on his desk because he could never deny her. He thought it was endearing that she wanted to take care of him.

   Eliza stared at him from where she sat on top of his desk, chewing and swallowing the food in her mouth before she spoke, “I didn’t know my lover was such a creep.”

   “Eliza, you know your lover is many things,” Cullen challenged, “Creep is not one of them. I prefer the term ‘captivated.’ It was love at first sight.”

   Anyone other than Cullen would’ve missed the small smile that formed on Eliza’s face. His confession obviously delighted her.

   “If we’re to share stories of our first impressions then I guess I’ll spill,” Eliza announced.

   Cullen leaned forward in his seat, patiently waiting for what Eliza had to say about what she thought about him before they became them.

   “You intimidated me,” Eliza said plainly.

   At this, Cullen jerked his head back slightly, giving her a quizzical look. He opened his mouth to speak but Eliza raised her hands in defense before he could say anything.

   “How couldn’t I be? You were the commander and you were so terribly handsome,” Eliza started again, “Then you proved to be a smart, capable man, too… there was this one instance, though. It seemed like you were disgusted with me… with this.”

   Her eyes went down to focus on the hand with the anchor, tightening it into a fist. Cullen’s hand came to wrap around hers. He was giving her an incredulous look.

   Cullen shook his head with a chuckle, “Why would you ever think that?”

   Eliza played with the fingers on his hand with both of hers as his palm rested on her knee. “Well, I caught you staring at me, _again_ , and I waved but the look you gave me was that of distaste. I hate to admit it but hurt my feelings a bit.”

   Cullen knew exactly what Eliza was referring to. He would definitely remember the first time she smiled at him, sending his heart into overdrive. But had the smile he genuinely tried to give her really upset her? He knew he was flustered but he didn’t know that he was affected enough for his facial expressions to betray him.

   “My love, please know I had tried to return a smile. You caught me off guard. Could you blame me for being shy?” Cullen rubbed small circles with his thumb onto Eliza’s knee, “It was then that I realized how much you affected me.”

   His words comforted Eliza. She’d been able to find peace with the constant throbbing of the anchor embedded in her left hand since being with Cullen. He never once made her think he had a problem with its presence.

   Eliza grabbed Cullen’s face, kissing him quickly before jumping off his desk. She made her way over to the ladder that led to his bed.

   “Finish eating and come up here when you’re done, commander,” Eliza bubbled.

   Cullen watched her as she climbed up the ladder then disappeared above. He quickly got up from his chair, completely forgetting about his food. The only thing on his mind right now was her.

**_We were married in spring_ **

**_You know I wouldn’t change a thing_ **

**_Without that innocent kiss_ **

**_What a life I’d have missed_ **

   It was quite the merry gathering, Eliza and Cullen’s wedding, though it was sprung on everyone so suddenly. They were only engaged for five days before their big day. Josephine almost had a heart attack when she was asked to plan it in less than a week. Nonetheless, the spectacular woman got it done.

   It was open invitation but everyone in Skyhold was in attendance. Even Alistair and Warden October Amell showed up. Something about being in the area. Truth be told once Alistair told Toby that Cullen’s hair wasn’t curly anymore they hauled ass to Skyhold to see if he was telling the truth and just in time for their wedding. Toby was perplexed as she examined the blond hair from where she and Alistair sat in the great hall. Pews had been set up for the guests to sit on as they watched.

   The wedding being short notice meant Cullen’s siblings couldn’t make it in time. Surely Cullen will get an earful about it from Mia once he and Eliza were able to visit his family. For now, though, all that mattered was the two of them.

   Cullen was standing with Mother Giselle where Eliza’s throne should’ve been. He was nervous. He didn’t understand why, though. He was going marry the love of his life in a matter of minutes. It’s not like anything would change other than what they referred to the other as to people. Yet his palms were still sweating with nerves.

   His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the great hall swung open, flooding the area with natural light from outside. But Eliza shined brighter. She wore a simple white dress but at the sight of her Cullen’s breath hitched. Maker she looked beautiful. Cullen’s vision started to blur before he blinked away the tears pricking his eyes.

   Eliza’s arm was looped with Dorian’s. They made their way down between the rows of pews. Everyone was silent, watching the bride make her way to her groom. Dorian handed Eliza off to Cullen then sat down in his seat at the front.

   They stood facing each other, toe to toe, hand in hand. They’ve stood like this countless times before but for some reason this time felt different. Everyone and everything around them seemed to fall away. They barely registered Mother Giselle saying the official rites until she asked Cullen to recite his vows to Eliza.

   Cullen pulled out a folded piece of parchment from a pocket in his fancy breeches and cleared his throat, “Eliza, my Eliza… You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and my one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe I’m the one who gets to marry you.

   “I promise to encourage your compassion because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams because through them your soul shines. I promise to shoulder our challenges for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things.”

   Throughout his vows, Cullen never once broke eye contact with Eliza despite having the parchment out. She was smiling from ear to ear as silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. She fanned her face once Mother Giselle turned to her asking for her vows to Cullen.

   “Cullen,” Eliza sniffled, wiping her cheeks, “I know I will not always be what you want me to be. I might forget to listen or forget to share. I might not always agree. I might be stubborn and I might be wrongheaded but I will always love you. I will always strive to be the woman you believe I can be.

   “I take you to be my partner for life. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. I pledge my love, devotion, faith, and honor as I join my life to yours.”

   Cullen couldn’t wait much longer to kiss Eliza and make her his wife. Her vows made him feel warm and safe. If someone was to tell him when he left the Order to become the commander of the Inquisition that he’d be standing here today at his wedding marrying the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, he’d have laughed in their face. But this was real. It was happening. He stood before the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and she felt the same way. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

   Cole, proud of his title as ring bearer, poofed from out of nowhere in front of the couple. A few surprised gasps echoed in the great hall. After handing the rings to Cullen and Eliza, he sat cross legged between the first set of pews.

   “Do you, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, take Eliza Trevelyan to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead? Do you promise to walk by her side to the ends of the world? To love, encourage, and support her every endeavor? Do you commit to opening yourself up completely to her and share with her your entire being? To share her laughter as well as tears? Do you take her as your wife for now until the end of time?” Mother Giselle directed at Cullen.

   Cullen nodded his head frantically, “Yes! Yes, I do,” He slid the ring onto Eliza’s finger.

   Facing Eliza, Mother Giselle spoke, “Do you, Eliza Trevelyan take Cullen Stanton--”

   “I do!” Eliza didn’t want to wait any longer. She wanted Cullen as her husband now. Quickly sliding the ring onto his finger she pulled him down to kiss her deeply.

   Cheers and laughter erupted in the great hall. Rose petals were thrown in the air. Eliza and Cullen broke their kiss, breathless. They were finally husband and wife.

   The wedding reception was _wild_ to say the least. Dorian and Bull were unafraid of showing their affections for each other in front of everybody. Dorian sat at the edge of a table while Bull sat in a chair between his legs, their lips molding together. Solas had a few sips of Bull’s mystery drink and started ranting about _something_ in Elvish. Blackwall got on top of a table and started to belt out a song no one else knew the words to. Cassandra and Varric were having a surprisingly civil conversation about her ideas for the next chapter of Swords and Shields.

   Leliana, Josephine, and Vivienne were speaking ill of the nobles present. Toby approached Eliza, claiming to have embarrassing stories about Cullen she just _had_ to tell. She didn’t get far before Alistair distracted her with a frilly cake, leading her away from Eliza, much to Eliza’s disappointment. Halfway through the night Sera was found under a table, taking a drunken nap. Cole was engaging in conversation with different people, finally unafraid of him. Bull’s Chargers sat together and somehow everyone but Dalish lost their clothing. Morrigan was the only one that noticed the Inquisitor and commander slipping away, holding hands.

   The newlyweds spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, discovering their lover’s body like it was the first time.

**_If you’d not took a chance_ **

**_On a little romance_ **

**_When I wasn’t expecting that_ **

   Eliza’s fingers traced the familiar scar on Cullen’s lip as they laid together in bed. The only sounds occupying the room was their soft breathing. It wasn’t their room. They finally had the time to visit Cullen’s siblings since Corypheus was defeated.

   After the inevitable earful Mia gave Cullen about not attending his wedding, he and Eliza spent the day in the presence of his nieces and nephews. Watching Cullen interacting with the children was heartwarming to Eliza. He’d make an excellent father one day.

   “You want children, right?” Eliza asked suddenly.

   Cullen’s brows furrowed at her absurd question, “Of course. I want a family with you.”

   Eliza tapped her chin, “Hmm… how many?”

   “I think we should get a mabari, first, to see if we could take care of a living thing. If we’re responsible with the dog then… we’ll have as many children you want,” Cullen cooed.

   Rubbing their noses, Eliza smiled, “I don’t care how many as long as they’re with you.”

   Cullen loved this woman. He loved her and he’d give her the world if she asked. They never talked about their future, though. Everything in their lives was so uncertain but without the threat of Corypheus hanging over their heads anymore they dived head first into this conversation.

   “We can live in a home out in the countryside, too,” Cullen’s tone indicated he was excited for this future he imagined with Eliza to become their present.

   Eliza moved to straddle Cullen’s hips, kissing him, “Then let’s get to babymaking.”

**_When the nurses they came_ **

**_Said “It’s come back again”_ **

**_I wasn’t expecting that_ **

“She’s dying, Cullen,” Cassandra’s tone was soft despite what she was saying, “The anchor is killing her.”

   They were so close to the future they imagined together. Just a few months ago Eliza gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Rhiannon. They were happy. Then the anchor started to act up. It shot pain through Eliza’s arm to her entire body. She didn’t want to worry anybody with her problems so she kept quiet about it. Many nights were spent silently sobbing, cradling her hand while her lover was fast asleep beside her, clueless to her pain.

   Eliza did a good job at hiding the growing pain. She even made Cole promise not to say anything since he immediately knew. It wasn’t until she collapsed in the middle of a conversation with Leliana that her problem became known. Her body could not handle the pain any longer.

   Instinctively, Leliana sent for the commander. Cullen was working in his office with Rhiannon situated on his lap as he looked over reports when a frantic pounding on the door came. He sighed, setting Rhiannon on his hip before he opened the door.

   On the other side stood Leliana’s most trusted scout. Fear and dread was written all over her face. No words needed to be said. Cullen pushed past, scurrying as fast as he could with a child in his arms. Once he made his way into the great hall, everyone looked his way and their expressions became more somber.

   “She was taken to your quarters, commander,” Cullen didn’t bother looking to see who was talking to him. Instead he took long strides to their room. He took the stairs three at a time. Their bed was surrounded by healers, bustling about trying to help Eliza.

   They slowed upon Cullen’s arrival, parting to give him and their daughter enough space to reach Eliza. She looked bad. She was pale and sweating. She had obvious bags under her eyes that were shut tightly. Her hand with the anchor was glowing furiously, brighter and angrier than usual. Anyone with half a brain could tell she was in pain by looking at her if the groaning didn’t give it away.

   “My love?” Cullen’s voice wavered, tears brimming his eyes. He couldn’t bear to see the woman he loves in such a state. How did he ever miss this? “What’s happened? Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

   Eliza’s eyes slowly opened upon hearing her husband’s voice. The sight of Rhiannon and a gravely worried Cullen broke her heart. Hot tears started to spill from her eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

   A few days had passed and here Cullen was, discussing something he never thought he’d have to talk about; his dying wife. Keyword being dying.

   Cullen had barely gotten any sleep. He had to care for Rhiannon and help Eliza however he could. The rare moments he did get to himself were spent either tormented over Eliza’s well being or tormenting himself for not seeing that she was troubled. He prayed to the Maker, and to Andraste… to anyone that would listen to his begging.

   Cassandra’s expression turned solemn, “Spend as much time together as a family as you can… before it’s too late.”

   He wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell at the seeker for even insinuating that the three didn’t have all the time in the world. But he couldn’t because he knew, deep in his bones, that his wife, best friend, and savior was dying. All he could do was nod and run a hand through his hair.

   Returning to their quarters, Cullen was greeted with the sight of Eliza and Rhiannon in their bed. Eliza was slumped against the headboard with Rhiannon sleeping soundly in her arms. She looked so tired and weak. Cullen stopped at the top of the stairs, standing and staring.

   Eliza focused her attention onto her husband. She expectantly held out a frail arm… the arm with that cursed anchor, “Come here, lover.”

   Cullen’s legs instinctively started moving, making his way to her and taking her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and gave it a warm kiss, climbing into the bed beside her.

   “I love you,” Cullen’s voice broke as he started to cry.

   Eliza’s expression was understanding but so melancholic. Her lips knitted into a tight smile, nodding knowingly, “I know, I know. I love you, too. And I love our daughter. We created something perfect and good together. That’s all I could ask for. When I die, you will be sad for awhile. I understand that but please promise me not to be sad for too long? I would hate making you feel blue."

   “Can you do that for me, Cullen, and for our child?” Eliza searched Cullen’s eyes, waiting.

   Cullen had to agree. As much as he didn’t want it to be true, Eliza was dying. He didn’t know if he would be able to accept it but he would listen to her this last time for he could never deny her.

   Eliza let a few tears slip, “Alright, then. Let’s go to sleep now, shall we?”

   After placing Rhiannon in the cradle beside their bed, they held each other. Cullen tried to fight off the fatigue but he couldn’t handle it anymore.

   That was their last conversation and the last time they embraced each other.

**_Then you closed your eyes_ **

**_You took my heart by surprise_ **

**_I wasn’t expecting that_ **

   It’s been weeks since Eliza died.

   Everyone said the same thing to Cullen, “I’m sorry for your loss, commander.” He quickly got tired of hearing those six words. Why did they keep telling him that? It wasn’t like it’d bring her back. All he wanted was his Eliza back.

   Cullen occupied most of his time with Rhiannon. He didn’t let anyone comfort or care for him. That was Eliza’s job. But now she’s gone and he has to take care of himself along with their daughter.

   Of course people started to worry about him, especially those he might’ve called his friends. How could he be so passive when his wife just died? The truth was he got new nightmares. Nightmares of Eliza, his lost love. They woke him up when his daughter’s crying didn’t. He sobbed until the sun came up and he had to put on his stoic mask again.

   Everything in Skyhold reminded Cullen of Eliza. Where they had their first kiss, where they made love for the first time, where they got married… he needed to get out before he went mad. And that’s exactly what he did.

   It was a particularly cold night in Skyhold. Cullen even let the guards have the night off. Not one soul was in sight; the perfect night for leaving with only a note to ensure people not to worry and that he left of his own free will. Cullen quickly and quietly collected all the necessities he would need for traveling. Rhiannon cooed as Cullen picked her up. She was the last thing he needed to grab before slipping out of Skyhold for good.

   “I told your mother that we could live in a home in the countryside and that is what you and I are going to do,” Cullen whispered into the baby’s ear, knowing she couldn’t understand what he was saying.

   They made their way across the bridge when Cullen turned around, fondly looking at the keep that he called his home for so long. He realized that the location wasn’t his home but Eliza was. Now the place no longer felt like home. Cullen continued across, beginning to tell his daughter stories of a man and a woman who fell hopelessly in love with one another.

   Their story started in Haven.


End file.
